Lo que me faltó
by Maleysin
Summary: Gift fic para Tiffany Dincht.TaioraTaito. Taichi y Sora tienen problemas en su relación, Taichi se decide a resolverlos ya muy tarde. No pude resistir el final.... ¡¡R&R! Yaoi implicado


*~* LO QUE ME FALTÓ *~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Porque nunca fui claro al decirte lo que sentía, porque cuando me decidí a confesártelo, te apartaste de mi lado; porque ahora que te tengo, te dejo ir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La vida me ha sonreído incontables veces. Tuve la dicha de experimentar una gran aventura en un mundo desconocido, donde se me dio la oportunidad de ser el líder de otros 7 aparte de mi para salvarlo y a sus habitantes, ahí mismo conocí a mis mejores amigos, aprendí a ser más responsable, y pude valorar a las personas por lo que tenían dentro en lugar de por su exterior.  
  
Y recordar todos los momentos en que estuve ahí, e incluso cuando regresé a casa y la aventura volvió a comenzar con otros niños -incluso otro líder- me hace sonreír de una manera que hace que me duelan las mejillas.  
  
Pero, después de todo eso, de todos los momentos alegres que viví hace ya tres años, la vida de repente se ha tornado y me ha dado la espalda.  
  
Vivo en una casa acogedora, con mi papá diciendo cosas extrañas, mi mamá haciendo sus recetas naturistas y mi hermana sonriéndome y queriéndome todo el tiempo; soy capitán del equipo de soccer de mi escuela y acabamos de ganar el campeonato Inter-preparatorias; mis calificaciones van mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora ya no repruebo materias, mas bien, las llevo bastante bien; tengo un mejor amigo al que quiero con todo mi corazón y que ilumina mi vida; pero, la parte que me mantenía cálido y confortable, se ha alejado de mi lado.  
  
Supongo que era un día como cualquier otro de mi perfecta vida, un día en que los pajarillos cantaban como si supieran de mi alegría y se les contagiaba también a ellos, un día en que el sol tocaba tu piel con cálidas caricias que la noble brisa se llevaba graciosamente, un día tan perfecto y tan invitante a amar como ninguno otro.  
  
No recuerdo mucho en realidad, no creo que revivir el momento una y otra vez me ayude a sentirme algo mejor.  
  
Recuerdo algo sobre "Quiero ser tu novia, Taichi, no otra de tus amigas." y pensar en el momento que, tal vez, nunca le demostré lo suficiente que en realidad si la apreciaba, y que era mí amiga, la mejor de todas ellas, pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba permanecer toda mi vida su lado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡Sora! -grita el chico moreno al verla a lo lejos. Taichi se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela y la chica en la banqueta de enfrente.  
  
La pelirroja voltea a la mención de su nombre, y al ver quien era, no pudo luchar contra la urgencia de sonreír enormemente y saludarle frenéticamente con la mano. Taichi sonríe aún más y corre para alcanzar a Sora.  
  
-¡Taichi, estuve a punto de irme, ¿sabías?! -Le reclama una vez que el Yagami llega a su lado.  
  
-¡Taichi, estuve a punto de irme, ¿sabías?! -imita el moreno. Sora gruñe y se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y mira hacia delante con orgullo,  
  
-Hablo en serio Taichi -dijo en tono autoritario. Taichi sonríe aún más (si fuera posible) y menea un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Taichi. ¿qué pasó con Tai-chan, eh? -el moreno desliza un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y le besa la mejilla -¡Quiero ser Tai-chan de nuevo!  
  
-Serás Tai-chan cuando pienses seriamente en lo que has hecho -contestó la chica recargándose en el fuerte hombro a su lado.  
  
-¡Sora! ¿Qué eres, mi novia o mi mamá? -Taichi preguntó juguetonamente, sacando un poco su labio inferior, ya saben, para *mejor efecto*.  
  
-No lo sé.-murmuró la chica. Yagami se tensó un poco y paró sus pasos para mirar fijamente los ojos color del fuego a su lado. Sora miró hacía arriba decididamente, y al ver esto, Taichi sintió como se le retorcía el estómago.  
  
-¡Taichi! -se oyó una voz a lo lejos. El moreno volteó a sus espaldas y vio un cuerpo largo y delgado con larga cabellera rubia correr hacia el. Taichi sonrió inconscientemente y le saludó con la mano que descansaba en el hombro de la chica. La seriedad de la plática completamente olvidada para el moreno.  
  
¿Por qué era que Taichi nunca le daba importancia a las cosas? Bueno, le interesaban cosas que a cualquier chico le interesarían, pero, cuando se trataba de su relación con Sora, siempre ocurría algo que distrajera al Yagami de lo importante. Sora de verdad quería arreglar su situación, pero ¡así no se podía!  
  
Una relación es de dos, y al parecer, solo a ella le interesaba mejorarla.  
  
-¿Se te olvidó que tenías que ir conmigo a hacer el ensayo de biología? -preguntó el rubio una vez que llegó al lado del moreno, respirando rápidamente. Yamato, *obviamente* no estaba acostumbrado a correr.  
  
-Nop -replicó Taichi con un sonrisa en la cara -Justamente estaba por decirle a Sora que no podría ir al cine con ella como acordamos.  
  
-Y, ¿precisamente cuando pensabas en decírmelo? -preguntó Sora claramente molesta.  
  
-Pues ahorita -respondió el otro con tono de "Duh!". Sora bajó la mirada y se podía ver algo de dolor en su postura, Yamato se dio cuenta, pero Taichi... Bueno, digamos que Taichi no es *tan* observador.  
  
-Uhm, creo que mejor nos vamos -dijo Yamato nerviosamente -debemos de terminar esto hoy.  
  
Taichi le dio un pequeño beso a Sora en la mejilla que ella no regresó, Yamato asintió y se volteó con dirección a su casa, con el moreno siguiéndolo muy a su lado animadamente.  
  
-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta, Taichi? -suspiró la pelirroja. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrío levemente, esto le iba a doler, pero era lo mejor para los dos.  
  
O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Podría ser que ya se acabó? Sí, obviamente sí, pero, ¿Por siempre?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Sí.  
  
¿Quiero otra oportunidad? ¡Si, si la quiero! Deseo con ansias una segunda oportunidad para corregir mis errores y tratar de mejorar, después de todo, todo ser humano se merece una segunda oportunidad... ¿o no?  
  
No, yo no. Porque era perfectamente conciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que me alejaba cada vez un poco más. Digo, siempre hemos sido personas ocupadas, ella con sus clases de Tennis y yo con mis prácticas de Soccer, pero eso no nos impidió formar una hermosa relación al principio. Al principio...  
  
No puedo evitar sentir la presión en mi pecho contra mi corazón al recordar los días cuando no podía esperar para sentirla entre mis brazos, para proclamar sus labios como míos, para acariciar su suave piel...  
  
Poco a poco, la empecé a hacer a un lado, no sé por qué, ni cómo. Sabía que la amaba, y me encantaba tenerla a mi lado, los sentimientos estaban ahí, y no he dudado por *ningún* momento de lo que siento por ella, es solo que... deje de necesitarla.  
  
No me entiendan mal, no era que la haya usado, ¡nunca le haría eso a un amigo! Fue solo que, la urgencia por estar con ella desapareció.  
  
Comprendo que se haya cansado de esperarme todas las horas que la hice esperar, que nunca tuviera las palabras para responderle cada vez que me confrontaba con la realidad y en vez huyera, que cada vez que salíamos juntos la acompañara a su casa y que nunca aceptara sus invitaciones a entrar, que cuando tenía algo importante que decirme me dormía o le decía que no tenía ganas de escuchar, que cuando me invitaba a fiestas le decía que iba a ir a otra con mis compañeros del soccer, que cada vez que me abrazaba le mordiera el cuello para que me soltara...  
  
Fui muy inmaduro, supongo que no estaba listo para una relación, supongo que dos años de estar juntos tuvo que influir algo... Supongo que solo estoy inventando excusas para responder un pregunta obviamente ya contestada.  
  
La descuidé. A ella y a nuestra relación. Pero no podía aceptarlo, y cuando por fin tuve el valor de confrontarlo, supongo que fue demasiado tarde...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La chica se movía de un lado para el otro dando vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir y deseaba con *tanto* anhelo poder descansar un poco. Se había vuelto un poco extenuante para ella tratar de ponerse las pilas y salvar su relación, cuando sabía de antemano que ya no tenía arreglo.  
  
Con un suspiro se sienta en su cama y mira al reloj en la mesita al lado de su cama. Sonríe un poco y piensa que sería *algo* difícil tratar de dormir a las 7:30 de la noche. "Taichi me trae de cabeza..."  
  
Decidió levantarse y se dirigió tambaleantemente entre su cuarto oscuro hacia la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, escuchó la televisión del cuarto de su mamá prendida y tomó rumbo a la cocina donde tomó un vaso de cristal. Se disponía a llenarlo cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
  
Se sorprendió un poco, y volteó inmediatamente hacia abajo para ver si traía puestos sus pijamas. Agradeciendo a los cielos que ese día andaba demasiado distraída como para ponerse su ropa para dormir, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¡Sora! -dijo alegremente el Yagami al momento de abrir la puerta.  
  
Sora bajó un ceja y subió la otra en confusión -Taichi, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunta con sorpresa -¿No ibas a hacer un ensayo con Yamato?  
  
La pelirroja salió de su apartamento, ya saben, a Taichi no le gustaba entrar, así que se hizo una costumbre de sentarse al lado izquierdo de la puerta, pero siempre afuera.  
  
-Sip, pero lo terminamos temprano -contestó el moreno mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado -y pues... Vine a desearte buenas noches -terminó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro.  
  
Sora no pudo evitar ver con ternura al chico tan lindo que tenía por novio. Alzó una de sus finas manos, la colocó sobre la mejilla morena y acarició con su pulgar los suaves labios de Taichi. Sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besarlo.  
  
Los labios de Sora en cálidos al contacto con los de Taichi. Yamato tenía razón, ¡tenía que cuidar su relación! Si no, se perdería de la sensación que le daban esos magníficos labios contra los suyos.  
  
Pero, para Sora, algo faltaba. No era lo mismo, y cuando sintió a Taichi sonreír contra sus labios, sintió que de repente todo se volvía más claro. Se convenció que su novio no estaba ahí con ella, sino en alguna otra parte, pensando quien sabe qué.  
  
Sora rompió el beso y se separó de Taichi. Miró directo a su regazo y contempló por un momento como sus dedos jugueteaban, se sorprendió un poco cuando grandes manos morenas se posaron sobre sus delgadas manos trigueñas.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Sora? -preguntó Taichi con una voz preocupada.  
  
Sora alzó su mirada y trató de ver lo más profundo posible por los ojos chocolate frente de ella. -Necesitamos hablar, Taichi. -dijo calmadamente.  
  
Taichi sonrío levemente y corrió sus dedos por los suaves cabellos rojizos, aceptando la invitación de su novia. Taichi sabía por dentro que ese momento decidiría su futuro. Entendió que Sora había tenido suficiente de su falta de atención. Entendió también que desde hoy las cosas serían diferentes, que él daría todo lo que podía para hacer funcionar su noviazgo, entendió que de ahora en adelante la amaría más que nunca.  
  
-Quiero ser tu novia, Taichi, no otra de tus amigas...-comenzó Sora lentamente.  
  
Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron y llenaron de lágrimas en anticipación, mientras sentía como los dedos de Sora se entrelazaban con los suyos suavemente.  
  
Ese día, Taichi entendió, que ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soy el portador del valor. Soy la fuerza en persona, siempre viendo por los demás y cuidando que todos y todo esté bien, que las cosas vayan por el camino adecuado y siguiendo lo que mis instintos me digan que sea lo correcto.  
  
Por eso mismo, me siento increíblemente ridículo llorando.  
  
Mis padres no están en casa, no saben de mi rompimiento con Sora y si supieran, creerían que se me pasaría con los días, "Cosas de adolescentes" dirían. Hikari tampoco estaba, supongo que se rindió en su labor de hacerme sentir mejor. Kari es excelente, de veras, pero a veces solo quiero estar solo y su presencia me harta.  
  
Ahogo aún más mi rostro en la almohada, vano intento de bloquear todo a mí alrededor. La oscuridad me hunde y lo único audible es el suave murmullo del silencio. He intentado de todo para tratar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. ¿Saben una cosa? Cuando el corazón te duele como me duele a mi, ni televisión, ni música, ni comida, ni soccer, ni nada de lo que solía distraerme sirve ahora para desviar mis pensamientos de donde están atascados.  
  
De todas esas memorias donde podía sentir su fragancia intoxicándome cada vez que la abrazaba fuertemente, de la manera exquisita en que sabe su piel, de todas las diferentes formas que tenía para llamarme. Me decía Taichi cuando estaba enojada, me decía Yagami cuando se enojaba jugando, Tai-kun frente a las personas, Chi-chan cuando jugueteábamos (siempre la hacía reír), cuando estábamos con familia o amigos era Tai-chan, y cuando intimábamos, era simplemente Tai.  
  
Y duele tanto recordar. Siento como mi piel y labios arden de dolor, pidiendo a gritos recuperar aquellos labios rojos que apaciguaban su fuego. Porque recuerdo, todavía, en mis manos, en mis labios, en mis ojos, en mi piel, en mis brazos, en mi mente, y más que nada en mi corazón, tu imagen aún quemándome con tu ausencia.  
  
Y no creo que pueda amar a alguien tanto como te amé. Como aún te amo. ¿Será siempre así? ¿Será así cada vez que me enamore? Ser como soy tiene sus ventajas, siento que la gente me adora por mi actitud que muestra que al parecer nada me importa, pero, todo lo que pierdo, lo que *realmente* me importa, es la desventaja de mi carácter despreocupado.  
  
¿Podré seguir sin ti?  
  
¿Seguir mi camino sin tu compañía a mi lado?  
  
¿Derrochando lágrimas para tratar de enmendar mi propio error?  
  
Quiero continuar, ¿sabes? Seguir adelante como me dijiste antes de darte la vuelta para continuar por tu propia senda, pero se me hace tan difícil, tan duro seguir caminando cuando siento que todo se me ha venido abajo y me faltan fuerzas para volver a levantarlo todo de nuevo.  
  
Quiero continuar, ser fuerte y caminar...  
  
De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abre sorpresivamente, saltó un poco de la impresión y me volteo. Abro la boca listo para decirle a Hikari que no la necesito aquí conmigo cuando veo a la persona frente a mí.  
  
Se arrodilla frente a mi cuerpo, tendido de lado en la cama, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira con los ojos más llenos de preocupación y afecto que jamás haya visto. Siento algo de pena que me vea llorando, pero todo disminuye cuando se inclina y planta un suve, hermoso beso en mi frente.  
  
Dejo que mis ojos se cierren ante tal sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que permito a mis lágrimas fluir libremente. Un sollozo entre cortado escapa por mis labios y siento fuertes y delicados brazos envolverme en un cálido abrazo.  
  
-Estoy aquí para ti, Taichi...-me suspira.  
  
Tal vez, pueda conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba, tal vez pueda seguir caminando acompañado por mi senda, tal vez sí pueda seguir adelante después de todo, tal vez...  
  
Su abrazo se aprieta a mi alrededor y siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda en lentos movimientos tratando de calmarme. Miro hacía arriba, directo a sus cristalinos ojos y mis brazos encuentra su camino alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Parpadeo y siento como una última gota recorre mi mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, Yamato...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FIN ~  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños Tiff!  
  
Se supone que iba a ser un Taiora. Supongo que el Taito siempre se encuentra en mi mente, y *simplemente* no podía dejar a Taichi solito y abandonado.  
  
Escribir este fic, así como lo ven de simple, ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir. Mi inspiración para fics heterosexuales se ha desvanecido *considerablemente*.  
  
TAITO  
  
DAIKEN  
  
¡Ah si! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tiffany Dincht así que felicítenla. Esa es la principal razón por la que escribí un Taiora. ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! Así que, este fic es para ti. ¡Disfruta!  
  
¿Ven ese rectangulito en la esquina inferior izquierda que dice "Submit review"? Denle clic en el cuadrito que está a su derecha que dice "Go", y podrán dejarme sus opiniones sobre si les gustó o no el fic, me sirve mucho para seguir o no.  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


End file.
